Changing seasons
by KoshlenMarie
Summary: Epionne, is being hunted by the underworld. Saved as a child by Leo, she has been raised by the sisters for eight years. One day when it's just Epionne and Chris in the house, who have never gotten on are trapped in the house in a parrell world, only have each other for comfort. Emotions are spilled, secrets shared. But an admirer becomes jealous.
1. Nightmare

**Changing seasons.**

_Author Note: Hey everyone, I haven't written a fanfiction in almost two years, so please be nice! I am completely obsessed with Charmed and have always had a wee soft spot for Chris. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters apart from Epionne, she is my character. This story is rated M for later chapters and swearing. _

**EPVO**

The screaming was lasting forever. Epionne, hid under her bed just like her mother had told her before the monsters broke into their house. All she could hear was her mothers loud pitched screaming and begging them to stop. What were they doing to her? Were they hurting her? Epionne hadn't heard her father in a very long time, and felt like she was going to throw up. Was he still alive? Epionne covered her ears and curled up in a ball under her bed, humming to stop herself from hearing her mothers screams.

What felt like a life time later, there was silence. Epionne, breathing heavily, heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh god, they're coming for me now. She instantly began panicking and held her breath as she heard her bedroom door opening.

She could see two men in her room, searching through her cupboards, ripping her pictures from her wall, tearing her teddy's apart. What did they want?

"She's not here." A deep voice said. Suddenly, Epionne felt weight above her as one of the men sat on the bed. He was going to squish her!

"She has to be here somewhere. We need to find her. The boss must have her powers before midnight, or we're toast!" Powers? What powers? Epionne was trying to get her breathing under control, as she felt the weight of the man sitting on the bed, crushing her lungs. If he didnt move soon, he was going to kill her.

"Why does he need her powers now? She's just a child for godsake. Her powers won't even be that strong yet."

"Exactly why the boss wants her, you idiot. Getting them younger is easier to turn them evil. Which we did that with you." Epoinne heard the man on the bed move and walk towards the other man, arguing. Epoinne let out a breathe, she could finally breathe.

She heard the mens footsteps desend finally. She was going to survive! They're not going to find me, she thanked God in heaven that he spared her.

"Wait, did you check under the bed?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the two men were thrown from their feet through the wall. What the hell was going on? Epionne unable to control herself anymore began to cry and shake. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

"Epionne, are you here?" The voice was soft and gentle, unlike the two men before who were currently through her wall. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, honey. I'm here to help you, to take you somewhere safe." Epionne moved slowly from under the bed and stuck her head out. Her pretty pink room was a shambles. The pictures of her and her parents ripped all over the floor, her favourite teddy bear was beheaded. She looked up and saw a tall man looking around the room. He had a soft light around him, and she instantly felt safe. She hesitantly tugged on his trousers. He turned and smiled at her, and crouched down so he was level with her head under the bed.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Leo. I know you're very scared and confused right now but I'm going to keep you safe. Think of me like your angel, okay? I'll be here whenever you're scared or confused, but right now I need to get you out this house and somewhere safe, alright sweetheart?" He smiled warmly at Epionne. She slowly crawled out from under the bed and shakely stood next to him. She only came up to his waist.

Epionne looked up to him with tear stained eyes, "Are mummy and daddy in heaven?"

Leo gave the young girl a sad smile, "Yes they are, Epionne. They are with the angels now. They have sent me here to make sure that you are safe."

Leo extended his hand to the young girl. Epionne looked up to him, her big green eyes full of unanswered questions.

"Can you please fix my teddy when we get somewhere safe? My mummy gave that to me yesterday when we went shopping?" Epionne pointed at the beheaded teddy that said "Mummy loves you" across it's belly. Leo smiled at the girl and reached over and picked up the teddy and a picture that was not ripped of Epionne and her parents.

"Of course I will, honey. Come on now, lets get you somewhere safe." Leo picked up the small terrifed girl and she buried her head into his shoulder, feeling suddenly tired and at peace. "Hold on tight and close your eyes."

**8 years later**

**EPOV**

Epionne woke up screaming, her long brown hair stuck to her forehead, in utter darkness. Not again, she thought, eight long bloody years I've been having this nightmare. She reached over to her bedside table and turned her light on, just at someone came rushing through her bedroom door.

"Epionne! Are you okay?! I heard you screaming!" Epionne had to control herself not to roll her eyes. Wyatt.

Epionne looked up to the tall man standing her doorway, his eyes massive, still covered in sleep and had to control her building up laughter.

"I'm fine, Wyatt. You should be used to me having nightmares by now, I've been living in the mannor for eight years now when Leo found me, and for almost everyday of the past eight years, you've come running through my door asking me the same questions every night about the same nightmare." Epionne laughed at Wyatt, who was now standing uncomfortably at Epionne's doorway, his cheeks a little pink.

"Sorry, for being concerned." Wyatt mumbled, looking at the floor. Epionne grinned. "I'll not give a rat's ass next time shall I?"

Epionne laughed. "Oh, Wyatt! You know I find your concern very cute." She chuckled at Wyatt's clear embarrassment at her words. For a man of 21 years old, he was very shy around girls.

"Anyway.." Wyatt cleared his throat, and walked towards Epionne sitting on her bed next to her. Epionne stared at Wyatt in surprise. "You better get back to sleep, we can't have the birthday girl being tired now can we?" He smiled, brushing her hair off her forehead. Epionne raised her eyebrows at Wyatts forwardness. He learned over, taking Epionne completely by surpised and kissed her cheek. "Happy 18th birthday, Epionne."


	2. Birthday Hug

Epionne woke up a few hours later to a massive bang. What the...? She jumped out of bed throwing on a baggy t-shirt, barely covering her long legs and ran down the stairs.

"Paige! For godsake! I told you not to do a potion while I was doing Epionne's cake! Now I have cake everywhere!" Epionne could see Piper throwing her hands up in exsparation from the stairs. Epionne smiled. She absolutely loved the sisters.

"The kitchen is were we do our potions, Piper. I must have put a little bit too much tyme in though, I think."

"You think?!" Piper said sarcastically, wiping cake out of her hair.

Epionne could see Pheobe at the table, with earphones in completely oblivious to what was going on around her, typing furiously on her laptop. Wyatt and Leo where in the garden blowing up balloons, also unware of the maddness in the kitchen. Chris was sitting at the kitchen table, laughing at his mum and aunt arguing.

Epionne was watching him laugh to himself when he looked up to her. Epionne was taken back. Ever since she was brought to the mannor, Chris and her had never gotten on. She thought he was a stubborn brat when he was younger and a sarcastic twat as a teenager. She had never paid much attention to him nor had he given any to her. Now he was looking at her with such intensity that she actually felt her face getting hot. Chris grinned, his brown eyes twinkling. "Hey, the birthday girl is awake."

Epionne frowned. This was exactly why she did not have any time for Chris. He knew she didn't like being in the center of attention and expecially when she was half naked. Everyone in the kitchen turned and smiled. Chris nudged Pheobe, who looked confused.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Piper smiled, running over to Epionne and giving her a massive cuddle.

"You're legs are fantastic!" Paige laughed, twirling her around "Wish I had legs like that!"

"Paige!" Piper scolded. Paige smirked and gave Epionne a hug, whos face was burning. She caught Chris staring at her legs and glared at him. He was such a sleaze at times.

Pheobe gave Epionne a quick hug, and ran back to her laptop apologising. She must have about a million letters to reply back to, Epionne thought.

"Christopher, are you going to say happy birthday to Epionne?" Piper said in a tone that you would not want to be on the recieving end of.

Chris looked at his mum and smiled. "Of course I am mum."

Chris got moved off the kitchen seat and walked towards Epionne. Puberty had done well with Chris. He had gorgeous light brown eyes and matching hair. He was very tall, with a toned body. Epionne knew of this as over the years she's accidently walked in on him in the bathroom and vice versa, embarrassment does not even begin to cover that. He had a trail of freckles over his nose that she had never noticed before. Then he was right up in front of her face. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. Shocked didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling right now. In eight years, Chris had never given her a hug. Ever.

Wow, it was a strange feeling being close to his body. Oh, his body was so warm. Epionne shook her head. What was she even thinking? Chris placed his hands on the bottom of her back, making Epionne suck in a breath. Chris grinned, hearing her intake.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear, just loud enough for the others to hear. His breath was warm and tingly at her ear. Epionne felt all the blood rush to her toes. What the hell? Chris pulled back and grinned at the girl standing infront of him in utter shock and smugly walked back to his seat.

The three girls stood in bewilderment. Piper was the first to come around and stared at her youngest son like he grew another head. "Right, that was, erm." Piper didn't know what to say and looked at Paige, who shruged back at her sister. "Cake! Let's fix this cake, Paige?" The two women walked into the kitchen, leaving Epionne standing feeling flustered. Bastard. What is he up to?

Wyatt and Leo entered the kitchen grinning at Epionne.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Leo grinned, smothering Epionne in a massive bear hug. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should wear, y'know, more clothes for breakfast." He said rather awkwardly. Epionne realised then that Wyatt was staring.

"My thoughts exactly!" Epionne smiled, embarrassed. She turned and vanished up the stairs.

**CPOV**

Chris watched Epionne click on to what his dad was saying and run up the stairs, holding her t-shirt down over her ass. Chris chuckled when he saw Wyatt excuse himself from the family and run to the downstairs bathroom. Boy, can hardly control himself, Chris thought, laughing.

Pheobe pulled her earphones out her ears and frowned at her nephew.

"Chris." Pheobe said, scaring the shit out of him, more to the fact that he forgot she was there and wasn't expecting her to speak.

"Aunt Pheobe?" Chris replied, tearing a bit off his toast and throwing it in his mouth.

"Y'know, you seem to forget what powers I actually have and what I can feel from other people." Pheoebe winked at her nephew, taking a gulp from her orange juice.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Chris replied back.

"Right!" Pheobe laughed at Chris. "I'm not an idiot Chris. So you're trying to say that no one in this room noticed that nice "friendly" hug you gave Epionne?"

"I was being polite? It's her birthday." Chris defended, leaning back on the chair, his arms folded. " I don't know what you're trying to say here, because Epionne and I have disliked each other since we met."

"Oh, there is a very fine line between love and hate, my dear boy, very fine" Pheobe winked at her nephew. "Just to let you know Chris, I felt lust from two young people that were in this room." She grinned and picked up her newspaper.

Chris just stared at his aunt.

_Hope you like it so far, please leave comments and tell me what you think! Thanks:)_


	3. Wyatt's Jealousy

**EPOV**

So typical, Epionne thought. There she was sitting at the dinner table in between Wyatt and Chris. This is ridiculous, Epionne sighed. However, she was finally dressed after her embarrassment earlier. Sitting casually in jeans and a strapy top, she began digging in to bacon, looking straight ahead, instead of the boys sitting either side of her. Pheobe was sitting across from Epionne, grinning.

"What are you wanting to do today?" Piper asked Epionne, smiling at her. Epionne had always liked Piper. She was so kind and loving, she acted like a mother towards her.

"I was thinking about just relaxing in the house actually? I've never been a massive fan of birthdays."

"But it's your eighteenth! We have to go and celebrate it!" Cried Paige.

Epoinne just shrugged. Her birthday was ruined the night her parents were killed.

"If she just wants to stay in, she can. It's not a big deal." Muttered Chris next to her.

Everyone stared at Chris. What was the matter with him today? Epionne stared at the boy sitting next to her, and felt a smile form on her face. That was the first time Chris had ever stuck up for her. Chris looked her, taking in her flowing long brown hair and bright green eyes. Shit, he thought, I'm loosing it.

"Okay!" Pheobe chirped in, standing up from her chair, making everyone look away from Epionne and Chris. "As much as I love having a family dinner, which I do." She added looking at Piper smiling almost too widely, "I'm beginning to struggle with one strong emotion going on at this table, so I'm going to take my food up the stairs." And with that she left the room. Epionne stared after her, feeling like she was going to inplode. What was going on with everyone today?!

"What the hell just happened? What emotion? What is she talking about?" Piper asked. Epionne quickly looked at Chris. He turned and glanced at her briefly, his eyes unreadable. What was actually going on? Why was he acting so weird today?

Wyatt was watching his younger brother and Epionne, and he felt fury and jealousy. What the hell was Chris up to today? He hadn't even given Epionne a second glance since dad brought her to the mannor, why the fuck was today so different? Wyatt glared at his brother behind Epionne. Why is he doing this to him? Chris knew how he felt about her. He knew about it as soon as the scared ten year old Epionne stepped foot in the house. It was love at first sight, at least for Wyatt anyway. What had changed in a night to change Chris' feelings? Wyatt felt his fists clench up. He was going to kill him.

"I'll tell you what happened, mum." Wyatt chipped in, his teeth clenched. Epionne spun around to look at him. She had completely forgot that he was next to her. Wyatt stood up from his chair, looking at Chris. "My little brother here is a betraying bastard!"

Chris flung himself from his chair and was in his brothers face in a flash. Epionne didn't even see him move. Chris smashed Wyatt in to the wall behind them, causing the wall to dent in.

"Holy fuck. Chris what are you doing?" Epionne shouted at the two boys. Leo and the two remaining sisters were standing now their faces in utter shock.

"What did you call me?" Chris spat in Wyatts face. Wyatt grinned blood dripping down his head from the force that Chris threw him.

"You going to let me bleed to death?" Wyatt smirked.

"What did you call me?!" Chris repeated harshly. Epionne could not believe what she was seeing. This has to be stopped. Epionne approached the boys, only to be stopped by Wyatt.

"I wouldn't Epionne, you might actually see feelings in Chris, isn't that right, bro?" Wyatt smirked sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about, Wyatt?" Epionne asked quietly.

"What do you mean, "what am I talking about?" have you not seen how Chris has been acting with you today? With that hug, and the way he has been looking at you when you haven't noticed or when he smiles at you for being embarrassed or saying something stupid, that's right Epionne, he's been doing this secretly for months now and no one has noticed apart from me until now" Wyatt spat looking at Chris, who had let go of him and was staring at the floor. Epionne looked at Chris, confused.

"It's like my dearest young brother is finally seeing Epionne for the beautiful girl she actually is!" He spat towards Chris. Epionne stood there in utter shock staring between the two boys.

"You're paranoid, Wyatt." Chris finally responded.

"Wyatt, I think you need to go somewhere and calm down." Piper said sternly to his son.

"Let's go Wyatt, I don't want it turning into World War Three in here. I'll talk to you later." He said to Chris, who didn't respond.

Wyatt stared at his father and sharply nodded his head. He orbed without saying a word to anyone.

The silence seemed to last forever. Epionne kept glancing at Chris, who stood in the same position he was in when he let go of Wyatt, looking to the floor. What did Wyatt mean "looking at me when I haven't noticed" Chris hated Epionne and always had.

Paige was the First one that finally spoke. "Okay, what have we missed here?" She asked Piper, who was glancing back and forth between Epionne and her son.

"I have no idea." Piper said, looking at Epionne and Chris suspiciously. Epionne stared back at the two sisters staring at her.

"Chris, what the fuck is going on? I feel like my head is going to explode. What was Wyatt talking about? See if you just did that to hurt Wyatt is swear-" Epionne was cut off when Chris scoffed and kicked the wall.

"If I hurt Wyatt? Are you being fucking serious Epionne?! Have you really been this oblivious for years or are you just fucking stupid?! Wyatt is a horrible dick and you have no idea what he's been doing for years, but of course it's always my fault isn't it?" Chris spat in Epionne's face, "Wyatt's an angel and I'm just a waste of space right?" He said, staring at Epionne.

She was utterly speechless. She really had no clue was he was talking about. Chris shook his head at her and turned away.

"No, wait! Chris! If that impression of you ever came across I'm sorry, I honestly don't have any idea what is going on and..."

"And what, Epionne?" Chris asked her. Epionne had ran after him and they were standing close to each other. Her words were caught in her mouth.

"I don't know." She said quietly, because the truth was, she really didn't know. Since she arrived at the mannor she and Chris had never got on. They always got on each others nerves and went out to annoy each other. But he was acting so differently towards her today and she didn't know why. She also didn't know why it was effecting her so much. Why he was effecting her so much. Chris turned away from her and walked up the stairs. Epionne felt so helpless. She had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Piper and Paige walked up behind her. Paige put an arm around Epionne and hugged her.

"Look, sweetie, I have no idea what is going on here but maybe you should let him cool off and speak to him later? We, as in Piper, Pheobe and I, need to go to the club right now to sort out the band for tonight, will you be okay in the mannor?"

Epionne just nodded, staring at the stairs. Piper shouted for Pheobe and the next thing Epionne knew she was alone.

She found herself walking up the stairs. Okay, you're fine, just go knock on Chris' door and apologise, she was saying in her head. The fact was, she was nervous and she had no idea why. Epionne had never paid much attention to Chris before. She had always got on with Wyatt. Chris was just Chris: annoying and cute. But he wasn't cute anymore, he had really grown into himself, and Epionne had only noticed this morning. What is happening to me?

Epionne reached Chris' shut door and took a deep breath. Get a hold of yourself. She raised her hand to knock on the door, when the whole house violently shook. Epionne was flung from Chris' door to the other end of the hall. Chris threw open his door.

"What the hell is...? Epionne!" Chris ran down the hall and knelt next to Epionne ,her head dripping of blood. "Shit! Are you okay?" Chris craddled Epionne to him as pictures and chest of drawers fell all around them. What the fuck was going on? What felt like a life time later, as suddenly as it started, it had stopped.

"Epionne, are you okay? Let me fix your head." Chris moved Epionne, and placed his hand on her bleeding head. Epionne looked at Chris has his hand began to glow on her head. His touch felt soft and warm. Epionne closed her eyes to savour the moment, but all too soon his hand was gone. She opened her eyes to find Chris had moved away from her, looking around the hallway.

"Something doesnt seem right. It's far too quiet. I cant hear any cars or birds or anything.." Chris aburtly walked the window. There was a flash of light and Chris was flung backwards, smashing into a cabinet.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Epionne ran towards him, still lightheaded from her bump.

"I'm fine. Just you stay still, okay? You might be concussed." Chris replied, pulling himself up from the rubble. "I can't touch any windows or hear anything from outside." He pulled his phone out his pocket and sighed. "No signal either. Bet anything we cant use the front or back door either." Chris kicked his bedroom door in frustration. "Really? This some sort of test?!" He shouted to the ceiling.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Chris?" Epionne was beginning to panic and Chris wasn't making any sense.

Chris walked over to her and sat down. He looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, Epionne. I think we're going to be here a while. This is a test from the Elders."


	4. Confessions

"What are you talking about now?" Epionne felt like she was having a panic attack. She was pacing back and forward. They had moved to the attack, as it was the only room that had not been destroyed by the mini "earthquake".

"Sometimes the Elder's can give tests or challenges to witches to help them comminicate better or realise something, but I don't know what they are trying to show us here. We can't get out the house and by the looks of things no one can get in. I'm pretty positive they have placed us in some sort of fucked up parrell universe." Chris sighed, watching Epionne pace back and forward in front of him. "Look, can you please just sit down? You pacing is beginning to give me a headache.

Epionne felt like punching Chris rather than sitting down, instead sighed and flung herself on the couch across from Chris. "This is ridiculous" She muttered.

They sat in silence for what felt like years. Chris was constantly checking his phone for signal or kicking doors. Epionne sat by the book of shadows, looking out the window as darkness was beginning to fall. It must have been hours ago since the shake. Finally Chris gave up on a way of trying to escape and sat opposite Epionne, looking at her.

"What?" She asked as she caught him staring. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back on the chair, watching her.

"There must be something we have to talk about or sort out.." He mumbled looking at the ground.

Epionne felt like coming back with a sarcastic come back but figured this wasn't the time nor place for it. "Fantastic." She muttered more to herself than Chris sitting opposite her. "This has to be one of my worst birthday's to date, not the worst one mind you, but it is up there."

"You know, you've lived here for eight years now, I've basically seen you everyday and I still don't know what happened to you that night." Chris spoke up, looking straight into Epionne's dark green eyes.

"Why would you want to know what happened?"

Chris shrugged, sitting further back in the chair. " I just want to know."

Epionne stared back into his eyes. Well, they were going to be here a while by the looks of things. She took a deep breath and pulled her knees up.

"Only your dad knows this story, actually I'm pretty sure he's the only person that knows fully what happened to me that night." Epionne forced out a laugh to lighten the mood of the conversation and Chris smiled lightly.

"Actually, that was a lie. I can remember that night like it was yesterday. It was my eight birthday. My parents and I had gotten back to the house late that night as they had taken me ice skating and out for dinner. When we got in the house my dad kissed me on the head and headed straight to his study. My mum took me up the stairs, gave me a bath and put me to bed like every other night. I was almost asleep when I heard screaming, I thought I was dreaming at first but then I realised it was coming from down the stairs. I could here my dad shouting and then I couldn't here him anymore, just my mum crying. I got out my bed and hid underneath it, pulling the covers down. My mum always told me if I was scared to do this. Eventually the screaming stopped and I heard two men walk into my bedroom and talk about how they had to find me, how they needed my powers and how they needed me to be evil. As they were about to check the bed, your dad appeared and the two men were dead. Leo said my parents were in heaven and that he was going to look after me. That's basically a long story cut short." Epionne smiled at Chris but it didn't reach her eyes. Chris realised then that Epionne must think about this all the time, why she has nightmares constantly.

"Nothing like a horrible childhood memory to lighten the mood" Epionne laughed.

"I had no idea." Chris said.

"Well why would you..?"

"I wonder who the men were and who wanted you so badly?" Chris questioned

"I have no idea and I don't really want to know if I'm honest. Leo has never mentioned it since he found me, so I'm obviously not meant to know why yet." Epionne shrugged her shoulders at Chris.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. This was the longest that they had spoke for and by the looks of things they had a lot to talk about.

"Wyatt likes you. You know that right?" Chris said, looking at her cautiously. Epionne glanced at him, trying to read his eyes. She never said anything. " I mean it's been obvious for years." Chris continued when Epionne didn't respond. "When we were little he used to come into my room in the middle of the night when there was a thunder strom and would wake me up and we would talk all night until the sun came up, and nine times out of ten he would always talk about you." Chris laughed, smiling at Epionne, who couldn't help but return his smile. "He always used to go on about how you would fall over thin air, the fact that you laughed at everything and everyone would always know when you were happy cos you would dance around the house instead of walking." Chris chuckled.

"He really paid that much attention to me?" Epionne asked

"Yeah. Yeah he really did.." Chris' smile disappeared. "He really is a great guy. You would be happy with him." He smiled at Epionne.

"He's like a brother to me." Epionne replied. "I could never...I mean...I just don't see him that way." Epionne stuttered to get the correct words out. The truth was, she really couldn't be with Wyatt like that. She had always been a million times closer with Wyatt than Chris and because of this Wyatt had been in the friendship zone since she had met him. Chris, well Chris had never been in any zone.

"You know what Wyatt was saying before all this was just because he likes you so much." Chris stated. Epionne looked over at Chris, his hair all messed from being flung about, his jumper ripped and looked straight in his eyes. He was lying.

Epionne moved her knees and sat further off the seat, slightly closer to Chris. His eyes never left hers. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't believe you Chris." Epionne confidently spoke up. She had never been so sure about anything. She knew that Chris was lying about the reason he and Wyatt had fought and she wanted to know what was going on.

Chris opened his mouth in protest but nothing came out. He got up from his chair and walked over to the attic window. "Okay, I lied."

"Why?" Epionne asked.

Chris turned and looked at her, "I suppose you can say it's complicated. I suppose you can even say that Wyatt was right to be jealous.."


	5. The truth

_Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for following, reviewing and making my story your favourite. It means a lot to me. I've always enjoyed writing was just never sure if I was any good at it. Anyway please continue to review!:)_

Epionne's mouth opened in disbelief. Wyatt had a right to be jealous? Chris was looking nervously at Epionne waiting for a response. He had his hands clasped together and was tapping his foot awkwardly. She had never seen Chris so nervous before.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Epionne finally responded. Her heart felt like it was going to come right out of her chest, it was beating so fast. She felt suddenly nauseas.

"I told you it's a complicated story-"

"Well un-complicate it then." Epionne interrupted. She felt so hot all of a sudden. She kept her eyes on Chris, watching his cheeks turn a light pink and him move about nervously. After what felt like a life time later, Chris walked over to Epionne on the couch and sat next to her. Having him so close to her made her feel funny..

"When my dad left that night to go save you, my aunt Phoebe was tucking me into bed and was telling me a story. She was telling me a story of a love triangle between two men and a woman. I wasn't really interested as I was an eight year old boy and just wanted to hear about zombies and monsters." Chris laughed and looked at Epionne. His smile reached his eyes and made the corner of his eyes crinkle. Epionne's stomach responded to this.

"Anyway, aunt Phoebe told me that this girl was meant to grow up to be the most beautiful woman in the magical world, that both evil and good would fall madly in love with her flawless looks and her warm soul. Evil was told when the child was very young who she would grow up to be as was good. They both fought for her. As it turned out, good won and she grew up beautiful like it was foreseen." Chris paused and looked to the ground, fumbling with his hands.

"I don't understand? What has this story got to do with anything?" Epionne asked.

"The two boys that are fighting to win this girl's heart, well only one of them is good. The other is living a lie, betraying and hurting everyone around him to kidnap the girl to the underworld. What I'm... I mean..." Chris was struggling to get the words out. He kept his eyes fixated on the floor, not looking at Epionne.

"I know why your parents were killed that night, Epionne." Chris turned to look at her, who was staring at him in utter disbelief. "You're the girl that was foreseen. I know this because it was Phoebe that seen it, that's why my dad came looking for you that night. That's why those men were looking for you..." Chris trailed off.

"You're fucking crazy!" Epionne exploded, pushing herself from the seat. "Why are you making up this story, Chris?" She had grabbed Chris from the couch and was shaking him roughly. "Do you really hate me that much that you would bring my dead parents in to this?! You're sick." Tears were streaming down her face, as she started punching Chris in the chest.

"Epionne, stop it! I'm not making this up! I promise I'm not!" Chris had grasped both her hands in his and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, as she collapsed crying. He held her close, holding her tighter to his chest, never wanting to let her go. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had never believed his aunt Phoebe when she told him a few years ago that Epionne was the girl that she had been talking about. He had always pushed back his feelings about her. In fact he had pushed them back so well that it came across that he didn't even like Epionne at all.

He pressed his face to her soft auburn hair and closed his eyes. He held her until she had stopped crying, when she finally moved away from him. He instantly wanted her back in his arms again. Epionne sat on the couch rubbing her eyes.

"So I take it one of the guys that's "supposedly" fighting for me is Wyatt?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Chris responded

"Why am I so special?"

Chris wanted to say that she was special because she was amazing, beautiful, funny, intelligent, caring and perfect. They were all the reasons why he thought she was so special to him.

"You're so special to good as you are the only witch that can finally defeat the underworld. You're so special to the underworld as you are the only witch that can defeat everything good in this world." Chris spoke softly.

"Why?"

Chris didn't know the reason why. He wished it was him that was meant to protect all of good and defeat evil once and for all but he wasn't. He walked over to Epionne and held his hand out to her. She looked up to him and raised her eyebrow. She slowly took his hand. His hand felt all warm and tingly. Chris pulled her up to face him and Epionne's breath caught in her mouth. He had a brilliant white glow all around him and looked absolutely beautiful.

"Epionne, I'm the-"

"You're the second man fighting for my heart" Epionne finished Chris' sentence.


End file.
